Inuyasha Christmas a RudolphInuyasha Crossover
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you crossed Inuyasha and Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer? Well, probably not, but I did! This is a funny holiday cross, using the Rudolph version with the fox, polar bear, and Snow Queen. Please read and enjoy!


Inuyasha

Christmas

Hello.

This is Kage-tora.

I have decided that, since it is the holidays and I had nothing better to do, I was going to make an Inuyasha fan fiction and mix it with Christmas.

More specifically, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

I know, I'm crazy.

My disclaimer.

Ah-hem.

*quickly* I do not own Inuyasha or Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer in any way shape or form, and I will not accept any legal charges that are pressed against me for any reason.

Except maybe for eating too much sugar while typing.

Now, this is written kind of like a script for a play. So I will be using the following symbols, and it might help if you know what they mean.

_Italicized type_ - this is the narrator speaking, telling the story (sometimes communicating with characters) (Parenthesis explained below.)

( ) - parentheses, extra information, something said by a character but only heard by the audience, or additional action that doesn't pertain to the story or fit into the script

* - star-like-thing means action, something that a character or object does, movement or style of doing something. (I know, I sound like a dictionary.)

" - quotation marks, anything that is said aloud

I have eliminated some of the songs from this, because as we all know, there are certain characters from Inuyasha that should not even attempt singing. (Like Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, and Naraku, and Jaken.) *cringe* (Especially Jaken.)

I think that just about coveres it.

Anyway...

***************************************************************

*Narratior (me) steps out onto stage.*

_"Welcome to this year's production of Rudolph. Enjoy."_

*Sits down in chair.*

*Points to stage.*

_"Action."_

_"Once upon a time, up in the North Pole, there was a kindly old gentleman that spent every Christmas eve delivering gifts to children all over the world. His name was Santa Clause."_

*Naraku appears on stage with a small 'pop' noise* *his baboon suit is dyed red with white trim*

"I really don't think this part suits me very well."

_"Suck it up."_

"Fine."

_"And there he lived with his elves, er, helpers..."_

*small popping noises* *humans appear on stage*

_"his reindeer, a.k.a. demons..."_

*more popping noises* *demons appear on stage*

_"and his wife."_

* a 'pop', and Kagura appears on stage*

"Eew! What?!? I'm not going to be married to him!"

_"Okay fine. I'll put you in later."_

*Kagura disappears with a 'pop'*

_"On this particular day, a young demon was born. But this young demon was special."_

*crying noises from off stage*

_"You see, there were these special things called 'jewel shards'."_

*narrator points* *glowing from stage* *curtain pulls back revealing a large pile of jewel shards* *Naraku yells*

"Where the **hell** did you get a hold of so many jewel shards!?!"

_"Hey!"_

*slaps Naraku*

_"They're __**my**__ jewel shards! And watch your language! This is a Christmas show for little kids!"_

*rubbing cheek*

"Okay, sheesh!"

_"As I was saying. These jewel shards were strange. No demon could touch them, for fear of becoming driven mad and being destroyed by the strange energy contained within them, and humans were not strong enough to control them. So it happened that on this day a young demon was born that would change all that. You see, his parents were an unusual couple. His father was a demon, one of Naraku-Clause's best sled-pullers."_

*Inuyasha's daddy appears*

"Wait a second. Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

_"Yes, but I needed to resurrect you for this story, so shut up and go with it. His mother on the other hand, was a human."_

*Inuyasha's mommy appears on stage."

"I thought I was supposed to be dead."

*narrator looks heavenward and prays for patience*

_"So their son was neither full-demon or full-human. He was a half breed. That is why one day, when Inuyasha was out playing..."_

*little kid Inuyasha is playing around the field, when he suddenly sees a jewel shard on the ground* *picks it up*

_"The jewel absorbed into his skin."_

*Inuyasha gives a small whimper, rubbing his hand on his shirt*

_"He didn't tell anyone, because he thought he had done something bad. There was only one drawback. He had a glowing nose."_

*adult Inuyasha pops up behind the narrator and yells*

"Hey! I don't want to have a shining nose! I'll look retarded!"

_"Well that's your problem, isn't it?"_

*narrator pushes Inyasha back stage*

_"Everyone said that it was just a sickness, and he would grow out of it, but it didn't go away. So the years of his childhood passed, and Inuyasha grew old enough to go to school."_

*shows classroom full of demons and humans (those of which contain Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame)* *small 'pop' noise and Hachi appears, he is the teacher* *teacher is asking questions*

"Who can tell me what you are training to become? Ah, yes. Young Miss Kagome."

"We humans are preparing to make toys for Naraku-Clause to deliver for the children. The demons are preparing for the games, where Naraku-Clause will choose his future sled-pullers."

"Very good. Now, how many of you humans are ready to make toys?"

*all raise their hands*

"Good. How many of you demons are ready to compete in the games?"

*all raise their hands* *Koga shouts out*

"Hah! Inuyasha! You could never pull Naraku's sleigh! You're part human! That makes you too weak! He only wants **real** demons! Not half-breed imitations!"

*Ayame steps up behind Koga*

"Naraku-Clause only wants true demons with strength and good looks, like Koga!"

*flutters eyelashes at Koga* *Koga doesn't notice*

"Now, class! Return to your seats! Order! Order!"

_"Inuyasha became angry, but before he could comment, his shard began to glow."_

*Inuyasha's nose lights up* *turns to narrator*

"I though we were going to change that!"

*narrator shrugs*

_"I'll see what I can do, but go with it for now."_

"Fine."

_"Inuyasha ran out of the classroom, the cruel laughter and jeering comments of the other students tagging at his heels and weighing down his heart."_

*Inuyasha sits down on a snow drift*

"Who cares about them! I can pull Naraku-Caluse's sleigh if I want to! Just because I'm part human doesn't mean I'm weak!"

*Naraku-Clause comes on stage just then*

"Hello young demon."

"Hello sir."

*Naraku sniffs slightly*

"You must be Inuyasha."

"Bastard! How do you know my name!?"

*narrator clubs Inuyasha*

_"No bad language. Stick to the script."_

"Fine." *mockingly* "How did you know my name?"

"You look cold."

*hands him a scarf* *Inuyasha looks skeptical, but puts it on after glancing at narrator*

"You know, Inuyasha, everyone is a part of my family. That includes you. One day, if you work hard, I may choose you as one of my flyers."

"Wow, really?"

"No, I'm joking."

*narrator slaps Naraku*

"Ow! Hey! Wha'd I do?"

_"You people are impossible!"_

"Wait a second, so I'm a half-breed, with a glowing nose, that can **fly**?!? What kind of a story is this?!?"

_"The pair of you, shut-up! I'm doing the best I can, okay!"_

"Sheesh!"

*Rin pops up behind narrator*

"When do I come in?"

_"Soon. Go back stage for now."_

*Rin dissapears backstage and Shippo takes her place*

"Do I come in some time soon?"

_"Yes, in the next act, I promise. Now go backstage!"_

*narrator finally regains control*

_"Naraku-Clause took Inuyasha to his work shop and showed him how everything worked. One of the elves gave him a teddy-bear. Inuyasha was actually starting to feel happy, when suddenly a cold wind blew open the doors to Naraku-Clause's workshop. In stormed the Snow King."_

*there is a 'pop' and Sesshomaru appears on stage in a woman's dress* *turns to narrator*

"Change this, **now**."

*narrator snaps fingers and dress is replaced with a fur-trimmed robe*

_"There, Mr. Picky."_

*Sesshomaru walks into workshop, followed by his butler - Jaken, three demon dogs, and Rin, and holds up a hat*

"Someone destroyed my garden of ice sculptures. I want them turned over now."

*Inuyasha turns to narrator*

"My brother is in this?"

_"What was your first clue?"_

*Naraku walks over*

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I just told you."

"I was reading the script."

"Fine then. I want vengeance. Turn over the two demons that destroyed my ice garden."

"How do you know that it was one of **my** demons?"

"Well, demons don't exactly grow on trees around here, and besides, I found a hat."

*Naraku takes hat*

"Whose hat is this? Be honest."

*Two wolf-demons creep forward.* *begging*

"We're sorry! It was an accident! The sled went out of control! Don't let him take us!"

*Naraku turns to Sesshomaru*

"Normally I would let you take these two idiots, but seeing at I'm supposed to be Santa, and the narrator is holding a club, I must refuse."

(Narrator says _"Good boy."_)

"Fine. I officially close my ice bridge to the public. If one of you crosses my bridge, I will burry you all in a blizzard. Understood?"

*turns to leave and sees Rin cuddling a doll*

"Jaken, fetch."

*Jaken runs over to Rin, dragging one of the demon dogs, and grabs her* *puts her (and the doll) on the dog's back* *follows Sesshomaru* *doors slam shut with a bang*

Act 1, Next scene.

_"It is Christmas eve, and Naraku-Clause is preparing to make his yearly delivery of toys."_

*crowds of humans and demons gather around the runway for Naraku's sleigh* *doors open* *the demons proudly strut down the runway (in demon form)* *Inuyasha hops up and down in the background, too small to see* *finally he finds a snow drift and stands on top of it to watch the demons take off* *crowd dissipates, Inuyasha is still staring at the sky*

"That's gonna be **me** one day!"

*Kagome has come up in the background and is listening*

*Inuyasha, immitating announcer's voice*

"The newest member of Naraku-Clause's flight team, Inuyasha the Great!" *normally* "Take that Koga! Who's cool now!? Then Kagome will like **me** better. Oh, Kagome..."

*Kagome leans into a snowdrift and snow crunches* *Inuyasha turns around quickly*

"Kagome!"

*realizing that she had heard him, he blushes, causing nose to glow, and turns around* *Inuyasha glares at narrator*

"You haven't done anything about the glowing nose yet."

_"I know, I haven't thought of anything! Give me a break!"_

*Inuyasha rolls eyes* *Kagome comes up behind him*

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hi Kagome."

"I heard your speech. I think you would make a good flyer."

"How would you know?"

*pause*

"Would you walk me home?"

"Sure."

*Inuyasha and Kagome walk alone down the path, when suddenly Kagome looks up*

"Oh, look! Mistletoe! That means you're supposed to kiss me."

*Inuyasha smiles* *he leans over, about to kiss Kagome*

"**HEY!**"

*both look up, startled* *Koga storms up*

"What are you two doing over here?"

*Kagome steps in front of Inuyasha*

"Nothing, Koga. He was just walking me home."

"Looked an awful lot like kissing to me. Come on, Kagome,** I'll **walk you home."

"Good-bye Inuyasha."

"Bye, Kagome."

*Kagome walks away with Koga* *Inuyasha, quietly*

"Look back, look back!"

*Kagome keeps walking*

"Oh." *sighs*

*Kagome turns around and smiles at him, then keeps walking*

"She likes me! Yes!"

*Inuyasha walks home, smiling*

Act 1, Next Scene

_"At the games, all the demons were preparing to challenge one another. Kagome was wishing Inuyasha luck."_

*Kagome takes a necklace and gives it to Inuyasha*

"I got this for you. It will bring you good luck if you wear it."

*Inuyasha puts necklace on*

"Gee, thanks Kagome."

*both head out towards the track* *Naraku on microphone*

"Welcome to this year's demon games! Good luck to you all! Ho ho ho!" *pause* " Ick, I can't believe I just said that!"

_"Shut up Naraku."_

*Koga, to Inuyasha*

"Hey, what's that you're wearing?"

"A necklace, Kagome gave it to me for good luck."

"Ha! Some good luck!"

*horn blows for race to start* *demons begin racing, Koga and Inuyasha still talking* *Inuyasha*

"What do you mean?"

"I disguised myself as a merchant and sold her those beads. They're called 'beads of subjugation'. The second she says the 'magic word' you do a face-plant! Ha ha!"

"Why you **twisted** son of a ..."

*Koga swats Inuyasha's legs with his tail, causing him to stumble and fall behind* *up in the stands* *Kagome*

"Oh no! Koga's cheating! I'd better use the magic word. Inuyasha **sit**!"

*CRASH* *Kagome gasps*

"It's rigged!"

*Inuyasha pries himself up off the track, and with a snarl of anger, pursues Koga, his fury giving him speed*

"When I get my hands on you, wolf, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Inuyasha!"

*Koga and Inuyasha running side by side* *Koga, to Inuyasha*

"Ha! Call yourself a demon! You know, Kagome only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you. She knows that you're only a worthless half-breed!"

"That's not true!"

"It is so, she told me herself!"

*Inuyasha gets mad and his nose begins to glow* *Inuyasha, to narrator*

"Again with the glowing nose! Change it!!!"

_"I can't, so that's just tough for you. Come on, you're a big boy, stop complaining! Sheesh!"_

"Fine then!"

*Koga is temporarily blinded by the glare of Inuyasha's nose* *Inuyasha takes lead* *Koga smiles evilly*

"Hey Inuyasha. SIT!!!"

*Inuyasha cringes, slowing down, only to realize that it only works for Kagome* *gets mad* *begins to catch up with Koga*

"Hey, ugly wolf! I'm catching up!"

"Heh. Kagome still likes me better! Remember when I stopped you two from kissing under the mistletoe? That's because she told me to stop you! She hates you Inuyasha, and loves me! Face the fact, no one could ever love you! Especially not Kagome!"

*Inuyasha gets mad, eyes glow red, goes into demon form* *Koga*

"Woah!"

*Inuyasha snarls, then pulls ahead* *crosses finish line, winning race* *crowd cheers* *Inuyasha returns to normal form* *humans bring over a wreath of flowers to Inuyasha.* *Kagome comes up beside him, hugging him* *Inuyasha takes a flower from wreath and gives it to Kagome* *Judge comes up*

"Hold it! Inuyasha is disqualified!"

*Inuyasha and Kagome* *at same time*

"What?!?"

"For illegal use of demon form on track and glowing nose. First place goes to Koga, winner by default!"

*crowds move off to cheer for Koga* *Kagome whispers*

"Inu..."

*Inuyasha runs off* *Koga comes up to Kagome* *Kagome, mad*

"You cheated!"

"So what? _I_ won. Naraku-Clause is gonna' notice me! That's all that matters!"

"Well if that's how you feel, then I'd rather be with Inuyasha!"

*Kagome walks off calling Inuyasha's name* *Koga returns to adoring fans*

*Inuyasha walking past judge's stand* *hears father arguing with judge*

"But that's not fair, he can't control his demon powers! And that nose of his was an accident too!"

*Inuyasha, to himself*

"It that all I am? An accident? Was I not supposed to exist?"

_"Inuyasha went home, packed his belongings, and vanished, leaving only a note. It read 'Dear mommy and daddy, I am going to find someplace where I belong. Sorry for ruining your lives. Tell Kagome I said Bye. Love, Inuyasha.' His parents were upset, and when Kagome dropped by the house later that day, and heard that Inuyasha left, she ran home and locked herself in her room, crying. Inuyasha..."_

*Inuyasha is walking along a frozen plane* *wind blows snowflakes into his face* *he winces as he sees Kagome's face in the sky*

"I'm sorry for leaving you Kagome."

*imagining her walking beside him* *Kagome, back in her room* *packing*

"I'm coming Inuyasha! I'll find you, I promise!"

_"Kagome decided that she was going to find Inuyasha, and bring him back."_

Act 2, Next Scene

*Inuyasha enters a cave in the mountainside*

"Hello! Anyone here? Guess not."

*Inuyasha puts his stuff down on the ground* *curls up* *falls asleep* *Shippo comes in*

"Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing, this is my cave!"

"What are you talking about, you deranged little badger-dog?"

"I'm a fox! You wanna fight, huh half-breed?"

*Shippo jumps on top of Inuyasha's head, pulling his ears* *Inuyasha swats Shippo* *Shippo flies across cave into wall*

"I guess you can stay...ooh, my head!"

*Shippo goes over to Inuyasha's stuff*

"What's in there?"

*Inuyasha grabs bag*

"Nothing! Get out of my stuff, you little rat!"

*Shippo hops up on Inuyasha's head*

"If it's nothing, then why can't I see it?"

"Because it's mine!"

*Inuyasha pulls the bag away from Shippo, but is holding it upside down* *bag's contents spill all over the floor*

"Now look what you've done!"

"I'll put it back, no harm done!"

*Shippo hops to ground* *grabs bag* *picks up scarf*

"Ooh, warm..."

*puts it into bag* *picks up picture of Inuyasha and his parents* *nods* *puts it in bag* *picks up teddy bear*

"A teddy bear..."

*Inuyasha growls* *Shippo quickly puts it back into the bag* *picks up a flower* *looks at Inuyasha*

"What's this for?"

"I was going to give it to a friend of mine, if I ever saw her again..."

*Shippo puts flower in bag and picks up picture of Kagome*

"Is this your friend?"

"Yes! Be careful!"

*Shippo puts it in bag* *points to Inuyasha's beads*

"What are those?"

"Beads of subjugation. It gives someone else control over you."

"Cool! Where can I get some?"

*Inuyasha growls* *Shippo changes subject*

"So, why are you running away?"

"WHO SAYS I'M RUNNING AWAY?!?"

"Well, I just assumed that..."

"Well you assume too much!"

"It's because you're a half-breed, isn't it?"

"What? How did you know I was a half-breed?"

"Are you seriously asking me? After we've traveled so far together, how could I not know something so basic about you?"

*whispers*

_"Stick to the script, Shippo!"_

"Right. It was your smell."

"Well, yeah. That's part of the reason."

"What's the other part?"

"The stupid narrator made my nose glow."

*CLUNK*

"Ow! Hey!"

_"Watch it Inuyasha, don't think that just because you're playing Rudolph doesn't mean that I can't write you out of the script!"_

"You wouldn't."

_"I would."_

"Fine." *assuming whiny tone* "It's because my nose glows! Go ahead, make fun of it! Everyone else does!"

"That has got to be the **stupidest** thing I've ever seen! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! A half-breed with a glowing nose! Ha ha ha ha ha! No wonder you ran away! Ha ha ha ha!"

*Inuyasha starts to beat Shippo*

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! You told me to make fun of you though! OW!"

_"Inuyasha, cut it out!"_

*narrator clubs Inuyasha*

_"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea having you two in a scene together..."_

*Shippo, holding head*

"I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be!"

*Shippo rubs head*

"What's your name? I'm Shippo!"

"Inuyasha."

"Well my friend,"

"Friend?"  
"Just remember that things could always be worse!"

"What are you talking about?"

*Shippo begins to sing with Inuyasha interrupting* (Color coded, red - Inuyasha, blue - Shippo)

"If the glass looks half empty..."

"What glass?"

"And your prospects are low..."

"Prospects?"

"Attitude adjustment's the only way to go..."

"ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT?!?"

"Things could be worse than that."

"Oh yeah?"

"You could be lost in the desert..."

"What do you mean desert? We're in Antarctica!"

"Two hundred degrees..."

"Try ten below."

"No water around..."

"There's frozen water everywhere!"

"And lots of snakes and bees!"

"More likely to have polar bears than snakes."

"It can be tough..."

"You're tellin' me!"

"And it's cold out there..."

"No duh."

"Life can sometimes be unfair!"

"What was your first clue?"

"So for every step forward there's a step in reverse..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things could be better..."

"No kidding."

"They could always be worse!"

"I don't see how."

"Yes things could be better in this big universe!"

"Uh-huh."

"But remember it could always be worse!"

*narrator, singing backround*

_"Remember it could always be worse!"_

"What, you too?"

*Shippo, in harmony with narrator*

"So for every step forward, there's a step in reverse!"

"You already said that."

"Things could be better, they could always be worse!"

"You two are just repeating yourselves..."

"Yes things could be better in this big universe!"

"I know! I know!"

"But remember it could always be worse!"

"I **get** it!"

"Remember it could always be worse!"

"You sound like a broken record..."

"Re - mem - ber - it - could - al - ways - be - worse!"

*Shippo finishes with a flourish* *narrator swaying back and forth with stars in her eyes* *Inuyasha staring blankly*

"Well, Inuyasha?"

"You're right, fox. Things could be worse. **Naraku** could be singing."

_"Inuyasha and Shippo fell asleep for the night."_

*Shippo sneaks over to Inuyasha's stuff* *opens bag* *steals teddy bear* *curls up, holding bear and sucking thumb* (Narrator says _"Awww..."_)

Act 2, Next Scene

*Naraku-Clause's office'* *Inuyasha's parents*

"Please, you have to help us find him, he's never been on his own before!"

*Kagome's mother comes in*

"Kagome's gone! I can't find her anywhere!"

*Naraku rubs chin*

"Well, it sounds like we should mount a search party. Don't want some polar bear killing the half-breed instead of me!"

*Narrator grabs Naraku by collar of shirt* *dragging him off stage*

_"Excuse me for a minute..."_

*CLUNK* *BANG* *SMASH* *THUMP* *CLANG*

*Narrator drags a VERY beat-up Naraku back on stage*

_"Continue."_

"We must find them immediately. Anyone have an Asprin?"

*out in wilderness* *Kagome walks up to ice bridge*

"I have to find Inuyasha, even if it means crossing Queen, er, Lord Sesshomaru's bridge."

*Kagome begins to cross* *Sesshomaru appears from behind a snow drift* *Kagome gasps* *begins to run back the way she came* *wall of ice appears* (Sesshomaru says "Nice...", looking at wand) *Kagome turns around, scared* *Sesshomaru (and demon dogs, and Jaken who has randomly appeared) begin to close in* *Sesshomaru raises sword* *Sango leaps down in front of Kagome* *blocks Sesshomaru's sword*

"Run, girl! I can't hold him off forever!"

"Who...who are you?"

"Just move!"

*Sango grabs Kagome and leaps out of the way as Sesshomaru's sword descends* *Sango leaps at Sesshomaru*

"Hiraikotsu!"

*Sesshomaru blocks* *knocks Hiraikotsu aside* *Sango rushes him with sword drawn* *Sesshomaru brings sword down on Sango* *Sango falls to snow, unmoving* *Sesshomaru grabs Kagome*

"Thanks to you, I get to bury Naraku in the blizzard of the century, because **you** crossed my bridge."

*Jaken*

"Naughty, naughty!"

"Shut up, Jaken."

*puts Kagome in prison cell under castle* *in cell with her is Kohaku and Kirara* *Kohaku*

"Oh, I thought you'd be my sister, Sango, coming to rescue me."

"Sango? Was she that demon-slayer I saw earlier?"

"That sounds like her! Is she coming to save us?"

"Actually, I think Sesshomaru got her. I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

*Kohaku begins to cry* *Kirara curls up in his arms* *Kagome hugs him*"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll find some way to get us out of here. Your sister would have wanted you to escape."

*Kohaku nods* *hugs Kagome*

"I'll get that demon back for killing my sister."

*outside* *Sango pulls herself up*

"I have to get help!"

Act 2, Next Scene

*Shippo wakes up* *creeps over to Inuyasha's stuff* *puts teddy bear back* *begins to walk away* *hears quiet rumble*

"Hey, Inuyasha..."

"What is it, fox?"

*cave shakes* *both look around in surprise*

"Avalanche!"

*Inuyasha and Shippo run out of cave, barely escaping being snowed in*

"Oh great! The cave's blocked!"

"Well, Inuyasha, it could be worse."

"HOW?!?"

"We could be stuck **inside** the cave."

"Hm... Stuck inside a cave with you for the rest of my life...yeah, it **could** be worse."

"That's all right Inuyasha! We'll find a new cave! A better one!"

*Inuyasha and Shippo travel up mountain* *see a cave* *Inuyasha*

"Hey, there's one!"

"I think there's someone living there though..."

"Come on Shippo. Do you **want** to sleep in the snow tonight?"

"Well not really..."

"Then let's give the resident their form of eviction."

*both enter cave* *see Kagura lounged across a couch, reading* *she looks up as they come in*

"Who are..."

"We've come to warn you of danger! Right now, as we speak, an avalanche is racing down the mountainside, ready to bury you alive, and a giant army of polar-bears is preparing to annihilate all life from the mountain! You have to leave! Hurry!'

*Inuyasha picks Kagura up* *throws her out into the snow* *walks back in, dusting off his hands*

"There. That was easy."

"Um, Inuyasha, I'm not too sure that..."

*Kagura opens window into Inuyasha's face* *climbs in*

"Army of polar bears indeed! Where is that no-good half-breed?!"

*window closes* *Inuyasha falls to the ground* *Kagura whips out fan*

"Dance of the Dragon!"

*Inuyasha is blasted out of the cave and buried in a snow drift* *Kagura turns to Shippo* *Shippo falls to knees, begging*

"Please don't hurt me! I'm just an innocent little kid! I had nothing to do with it! It was all the half-breed's idea! I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen! Please don't hurt me!"

*as he is talking Kagura picks him up by his tail* *carries him outside* *drops him in snow* *Inuyasha sticks head out of snow bank*

"You little rat..."

*Inuyasha and Shippo continue their climb* *come to another cave*

*Inuyasha draws sword*

"This time, we'll force them out!"

*runs into cave, yelling 'Iron weaver soul stealer!'* *no one is there* *Shippo curls up on couch and falls asleep as Inuyasha wonders what happened* *Inuyasha sprawls out across rug* *falls asleep* *Miroku comes into cave* *sees Inuyasha and Shippo inside sleeping*

"Well, well! What do we have here? Two demons!"

*Inuyasha wakes up* *sees Miroku* *draws sword* *Miroku clubs him over the head before he can attack* *Shippo wakes up* *falls at Miroku's feet, begging*

"Please don't hurt us! We're lost! And cold! And hungry! And our cave was destroyed by an avalanche! Please don't throw us out in the snow!"

*Miroku pretends to consider it*

"Well, I guess that if your cave was destroyed..."

*Shippo jumps up and hugs Miroku*

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

*Inuyasha wakes up* *Miroku hands him a bowl of 'ninja food'*

"There's only one bed, but you can sleep on the couch. And I've got a hammock that the little badger-dog can use."

"I'm a fox, but thank you."

*Inuyasha leans over to Shippo*

"How'd you convince him to let us stay?"

"I asked."

"Huh. Hadn't thought of that."

(Narrator says _"Why aren't I surprised?"_)

Act 2, Next Scene

*Sango drags herself through the snow* *she has many cuts on her back and side, and it is bleeding badly*

"I will not die! I have to save Kohaku!"

*looks up and sees light coming from a cave ahead*

"I have to make it! Maybe there'll be someone there to help me..."

*Sango makes it a few more feet, then faints*

*inside cave* *Miroku*

"I'll go get some more firewood, you two finish eating."

*walks out into snow* *searching through the snowdrifts for twigs* *dusts some snow off of the ground and sees someone underneath* *gasps*

"Oh, my! A beautiful woman, buried in the snow! I'd best help her!"

*gets snow off of Sango* *picks her up* *Sango mumbles*

"I have to help my brother..."

"Well, I think that you need more help than your brother does right now. We need to get you inside before you freeze."

*Sango faints* *Miroku carries Sango inside* *Shippo*

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, I found her out in the snow."

*Inuyasha mumbles through a mouth full of food*

"Looks like a demon-hunter to me. I say we throw her outside again."

*Shippo and Miroku at same time*

"Inuyasha!"

*Inuyasha shruggs*

"Suit yourselves."

*Miroku sets Sango down on the couch* *Shippo jumps up beside her*

"She's pretty. I wonder what she's doing this far up the mountain."

"When she awakes, we will ask her. In the meantime, though, if she is to survive the night, we have to keep her warm."

*Shippo gently patts Sango's shoulder as Miroku wraps blanket around her* *looks at paw* *covered in blood*

"We have to bandage her up too. She's hurt."

*Sango starts to wake up* *moans softly* *Shippo gets a glass of water and offers it to her* *Sango takes it* *Miroku sits on couch beside Sango* *begins wrapping a bandage around her arm*

"Hello. I don't believe we were properly introduced. I'm Miroku. This young demon is Shippo, and the half-breed that's over there stuffing his face is Inuyasha."

*Inuyasha growls, but doesn't stop eating*

"My name is Sango. Thank you for taking me in to your home. I came here looking for help; my brother has been taken hostage in Lord Sesshomaru's ice castle. He's also captured my loyal feline, Keyrara, and a young human girl."

*Inuyasha's ears prick* *turns around*

"What did the girl look like?"

"She had long, dark hair, and was wearing a white blouse and green skirt. I believe she was from Naraku-Clause's village."

"That's Kagome!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Let's not jump to conclusions. It may not be the same girl that you are thinking of."

*Inuyasha glares at Miroku* *gets picture of Kagome from stuff* *shows it to Sango* *Sango nods*

"Yes, that looks exactly like ... eeek!"

*slaps Miroku* *Miroku giggles, rubbing cheek*

"I've always admired a woman with some fire in her..."

*Sango glares*

"As I was saying, that looks just like her."

"What happened?!"

"She came across the ice bridge, looking for someone, and Sesshomaru captured her. He said something about 'burry Naraku in the blizzard of the century' and dragged her inside."

"Oh no! She came looking for me! Stupid girl! And now Sesshomaru's got her! It's all my fault! We have to go rescue her!"

"And we can save my brother while we're at it!"

"Now, now! Let's not get hasty! Miss Sango is still unwell, and besides, you won't be able to find Sesshomaru's ice castle in this storm!"

"I can use my sense of small to guide me there!"

"I'm able to walk, I'll heal as we travel."

"I still don't think this is a good idea. At least wait until daylight to leave. That gives you all one night of rest, and I'll be able to prepare."

*Sango leans back on couch*

"Fine. One night. But that's all."

*Sango falls asleep* *Inuyasha curls up in hammock* *falls asleep* *Shippo glares at him* *grabs teddy bear from Inuyasha's stuff* *goes over to couch* *curls up beside Sango* *Miroku starts packing* *scene fades out* *next day* *Miroku walking around*

"Wakey-wakey!"

*Miroku dumps the sleeping Inuyasha out of the hammock* *picks Shippo up by his tail* *drops him on the floor* *reaches for Sango* *without opening her eyes*

"Keep your hands off, monk."

*Miroku smiles* *laughs nervously*

"Right... We ready to go?"

*Sango sits up*

"Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the better."

*Inuyasha rubs head*

"Gee, Miroku! That hurt!"

*group leaves cave, heading down mountain* *Inuyasha is up front* *Shippo is sitting on his shoulder* *looks back at Sango and Miroku* *Miroku has his arm around Sango, helping her walk* *Shippo turns to Inuyasha*

"Those two look pretty happy together."

"Heh."

"Do you think they like each other?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be asking that kind of question?"

"Well, **do** they like each other?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask **them**?!"

*Shippo hops off Inuyasha's shoulder* *runs back towards Sango and Miroku, calling*

"Hey, guys! I have a question..."

"Shippo! Get back up here!"

*Shippo runs up to Inuyasha* *hops up on his shoulder*

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"That's not the kind of question you ask people!"

"It's not?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. But do they like each other?"

*Inuyasha grabs Shippo by his tail* *throws him into a snowdrift* *Sango and Miroku come up behind him* *Sango*

"What was that about?"

"You don't want to know."

Act 2, Next Scene

*the group come up to the ice bridge* *Inuyasha is about to cross bridge* *Sango*

"No, wait!"

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid? Walk right in the front door?"

"Well do you have a better plan?"

"Yes. We go through the back door and use that glowing nose that the narrator has so graciously provided you with to keep any spying devices from detecting us."

"Fine. Though I wouldn't say that the nose was 'graciously provided' by the narrator. That ignorant little bi..."

_"Inuyasha, I can hear every word you are saying."_

*Inuyasha hides behind Miroku*

"Save me..."

"_Quit sniveling and get acting!"_

"As I was saying, we go through the back door."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Miroku, come on. Shippo, you stay there."

"But Inuyasha!"

"No! You're too young, and you won't be any help. Stay here."

*Shippo crosses arms and sits down in snow grumpily*

"Hmph!"

*Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sneaking around behind the fortress* *Inuyasha in front, then Sango, then Miroku* *Miroku looks up and sees Sango in front of him* *smiles derangedly* *reaches out hand*

*SLAP!!!* *Miroku rubs cheek, giggling* *Sango glares* *Inuyasha rolls his eyes* *come to a cave* *Sango points*

"We go in here."

"Light 'er up, Inuyasha!"

"Shut up Miroku!"

*Inuyasha's nose begins to glow* *group enters cave* *up in castle* *crystal ball begins to glow* *Sesshomaru sits up groggily, wearing a cucumber mask and with curlers in his hair * *gets up and walks down hallway* *goes into room* *goes over to crystal ball* *spins it*

"Show me the trespassers."

*crystal glows red*

"Must be broken."

*walks down hallway* *stops* *looks into Rin's room* *goes and tucks her in* *goes back to bed* *Inuyasha and crew* *come to three-way split* *Inuyasha points to passage on left, Miroku points to passage on right, and Sango points to passage in middle* *at same time*

"That one!"

*Inuyasha goes down passage on left*

"Follow me!"

*all run down passage*

*In dungeon* *Kohaku is crying* *Kagome holds him*

"It's okay, we'll be rescued. I know that Inuyasha will come to save us. I hope..." *sighs* "This is all my fault."

*Kagome starts singing* *Shown in blue*

"Show me the light, the one to lead and guide me."

*group come out into clearing* *Inuyasha*

"Oh no! Our footprints!"

*Miroku*

"We've been going around in circles!"

*Sango*

"I told you we should have gone down the middle passage!"

*Inuyasha*

"Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Show me the light, when I feel the dark."

"It's Kagome! She's singing! Thought heaven knows **why**..."

"Quick follow her voice! Before we loose it!"

"A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc."

"We're getting closer!"

"Show me the light..."

*Kagome sighs*

"We're never getting out of here."

*Inuyasha falls from above and lands in heap on floor*

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

*Runs over* *Miroku falls in* *stands up and dusts himself off* *hears Sango's cry of surprise as she falls* *catches her* *smiles* *Sango blushes*

"Sister! You're alive!"

"Kohaku!"

*Miroku puts Sango down* *Sango runs over to cage* *Miroku rubs head*

"Am I the only person who doesn't know somebody?"

*Kirara leaps up on Kohaku's shoulder, purring* *Inuyasha hugs Kagome through the bars*

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here to rescue you. I'm sorry I left."

"Just promise you'll never leave me again."

"I won't leave you. I promise."

*Inuyasha steps back and grabs bars*

"I'll have you out of there in a minute!"

*pulls as hard as he can*

ZZZAAP!!!

*Inuyasha is thrown back* *Miroku steps to the side* *Inuyasha crashes into opposite wall* *Sango raises Hiraikotsu*

"Let me try! Stand back!"

*throws boomerang into bars* *zap of electricity* *Hiraikotsu is thrown back into Sango* *Miroku catches her* *sets her back on her feet* *Inuyasha slides to the floor in the background*

"Sure, catch **her**..."

*Miroku steps forward*

"Let me try."

*wraps a holy scroll around the bar* *scroll burns* *Kagome*

"You need the key."

*Inuyasha staggers to his feet*

"Oh, sure! Tell me **now**! Where is it?"

*Sesshomaru comes into room in background* *Rin is trailing behind him, holding his hand*

"Right here."

*Sesshomaru dangles key from necklace* *Rin holds teddy bear tighter, rubbing eyes* *yawns* *Sesshomaru takes out wand* *zaps Inuyasha into one cage, Miroku into another, and Sango into a third* *all three run up and try to escape, but are zapped and thrown back against wall*

"You can't get out by force. The narrator made these specially so that only the key will open them."

*Inuyasha turns to narrator*

"You filthy traitor! You low down..."

_"I had to keep you from cheating __**somehow**__. If I hadn't, you would've just broken Kagome out, but it's crucial to the story that you have to get the key!Alright?"_

"I'm going to hurt you. How do we get out then?"

_"That's all been taken care of. Don't worry yourself, you might damage what little brain you actually have."_

"Fine. Hey, wait a second!!!"

*Sesshomaru clubs Inuyasha*

"Quit arguing with the narrator. I have a script to finish."

*Jaken stumbles into room, tied up in his sleeping mask* *Miroku*

"Let us out!"

*Inuyahsa*

"Yeah! You'll be sorry when Naraku-Clause hears about this!"

"Naraku-Clause isn't worried about you, Inuyasha, he's got his own problems to take care of. You see, the girl crossed my forbidden bridge, and now I get to throw the storm of the century!"

"You can't do that!"

*Sesshomaru looks at Kagome*

"It's almost Christmas! A storm will ruin everything!"

"Rin, Jaken, I'll let you two explain. I'm going back to bed."

*Jaken pulls a lever* *piano folds out from wall* Rin climbs on top, stepping on Jaken's head to get up* *Jaken climbs up on the piano bench* *begins to play the piano* *Rin picks up ice microphone* *Rin's singing in purple* *Inuyasha's comments in red*

"He gets a certain thrill, from every falling snowflake, or an ice shift, that causes, a catastrophic earthquake..."

"Where did she learn a word like **catastrophic**?"

"He gets a happy thrill, from the crush of avalanches, and withered trees, with a thousand breaking branches! Because you crossed his path, you'll face Sesshomaru's wrath! For now he shall release, his stormy masterpiece!"

"I don't think a little girl like her would be using such big words, are you sure my brother, er, Lord Sesshomaru, didn't write this?"

"He'll burry that old gizzard, in a wizard of a blizzard! And it's because, he hates Naraku-Clause! That cheerful Naraku-Clause!"

"Doesn't everybody, though?"

"That joy-full toy-full, and oh so merry, if you ask him, an extra ordinary. He hates Naraku-Clause! Yes, he hates Naraku-Clause! What's with that 'ho-ho-ho'? And his jolly disposition?"

"Again with the big words!"

_"Inuyasha, I know that big words make your head hurt, but shut up and listen, okay?"_

"I never said that!"

"Giving toys to girls and boys, he'll ruin his merry mission! He's just getting warm, with the havoc that he'll cause! When he blows his wicked storm and crushes that Naraku-Clause!"

"Could I help?"

*Kagome*

"Inuyasha! Who's side are you on, anyway?!"

"What? Your side! Of course!"

"Because you crossed his path, you'll face Sesshomaru's wrath, and now he shall release, his stormy masterpiece! He'll bury that old gizzard, in a wizard of a blizzard, and it's because, he hates Naraku-Clause! That cheerful Naraku-Clause! He - hates - Naraku - Cla-a-a-a-ause! He hates him!"

*Kagome starts to clap* *Inuyasha stares blankly* *Jaken*

"Come along, Rin-Chan. Time for bed."

*Rin waves*

"Goodnight!"

*Kagome calls*

"Goodnight Rin!"

*Inuyasha*

"And you were questioning **my** loyalty!"

*sigh from above*

"Isn't she something?"

*everyone looks up* *Shippo is draped over the top of the prison, tail wagging and hearts floating around his head* *everyone, at same time*

"Shippo!"

"At your service!"

*Shippo hops down to floor* *Sango*

"Shippo, listen carefully. The key to the dungeon is hanging on a chain around Sesshomaru's neck. **Carefully **go get it and come back here."

"Got it! I'm off!"

*Shippo runs out of dungeon* *momentary silence* *Inuyasha*

"Why do I get the feeling that we won't see him for a while..."

Act 3, Next Scene

*Shippo is sneaking through the many passages of Sesshomaru's castle* *hears footsteps behind him*

"Hello, little badger-dog!"

*turns around to see Rin (holding a teddy bear and in her pajamas)* *gulps nervously*

"Um, I'm a fox."

"Sorry, my mistake."

"My name's Shippo."

"I'm Rin. What are you doing in the castle?"

"Well, I have to get the keys to the dungeon..."

*Rin smiles*

"I have a key that you could borrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it for you. Come on!"

*Rin goes into her room* *Shippo follows* *Rin digs key out of jewelry box* *hands it to Shippo*

"Here you go little fox!"

"Th-thanks, Rin..." *blushing*

*Rin goes over to closet and pulls out stuffed animals* *turns to Shippo*

"Want to play?"

"Sure!"

*back in dungeon* *everyone is lounged about their prison* *Inuyasha*

"That runt sure is taking a long time getting that key!"

*Narrator comes on stage* *smiles at Inuyasha*

_"Seems that we have a slight problem. Fate has taken an unexpected turn."_

*Inuyasha*

"Enough with the prophecies! Get us out of here!"

_"Well, I might have to do that. You see, Shippo was supposed to get the key from __**Sesshomaru**__, but he got it from Rin instead."_

"So he should be coming back any second."

_"Well, sort of. If he had gotten the key from Sesshomaru, he would be back. But as it is, he and Rin are, eh-hem, off playing."_

"That little sneak! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

_"So instead, I will set one of you free, to break the others out."_

"Well, come on! Don't just stand there talking, let me out already!"

*narrator hands Kagome a slip of paper*

_"Please read this out loud."_

*Kagome reads*

"Inuyasha, sit."

*CRASH*

_"Thank you. As I was saying, I will release one of you. Sango, you have the skills and the brain to accomplish this task. I set you free."_

*Inuyasha mumbles into floor*

"Sexist!"

_"Kagome, would you?"_

"Certainly. Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

*CRASH!* *moan* *narrator lets Sango out of cage*

"I'm off to get the keys."

*Sango runs out of the dungeon, clutching Hiraikotsu in throwing position* *moment of silence* *narrator walks over to Inuyasha's prison (which is beside Miroku's)* *goes to berate Inuyasha for his stupidity* *Miroku notices narrator* *reaches out hand*

_"Eek!"_

*SLAP!* *Miroku rubs cheek, smiling*

_"A little respect for your director would be nice!"_

*Miroku laughs*

"That's never stopped me before."

*narrator glares*

_"And suddenly, a gigantic icicle fell from the ceiling and squished the perverted monk into the floor!"_

*icicle falls from ceiling* *SPLAT* *Miroku moans*

"I forgot you could do that."

_"Well don't forget next time, monk!"_

Act 3, Next Scene

*Sango creeps quietly through the castle* *comes to Sesshomaru's room* *sees dog demons sprawled out across doorway* *using Hiraikotsu, pole-vaults over sleeping demons* *lands on other side without sound* *walks over to Sesshomaru's bed* *pulls out dagger* *slices cord of necklace* *slides key off* *puts key in bodice* (Well it's not like she has pockets!) *turns to leave* *Sesshomaru suddenly grabs Sango's wrist* *Sango barely stops herself from crying out in surprise*

"Just what do you think you are doing, demon-slayer?"

"I, uh, just wanted to...get a glass of water! And I got a bit lost."

*narrator sprinkles stupid powder over Sesshomaru* *he believes Sango*

"Alright. Hurry back to the dungeon. It's down the hall on your left. I'm going back to sleep."

*Sesshomaru dozes off* *narrator turns to Sango*

_"Is that the best that you could come up with?"_

"He wasn't exactly **supposed** to wake up. I didn't have a plan."

_"That's obvious."_

*Sango runs back down hall* *arrives in dungeon* *Miroku*

"Sango! You have returned!"

*Sango fishes key out of bodice* *Miroku, to himself*

"Ah, how I wish that her hands were tied, so **I **would have to get the key for her..."

*Sango overhears and glares*

"I don't think I'm going to let you out."

"Heh...what?"

*unlocks Kohaku's cell*

"Sister!"

"Oh Kohaku!"

*Kagome grabs key* *runs over to Inuyasha* *unlocks door*

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

*they hug* *alarm goes off* *Inuyasha*

"Damn! Run!"

*all run out of dungeon*(Narrator calls '_No bad language, Inuyasha!')_ *Miroku*

"Hey! Wait! What about me?!"

*Narrator laughs* *Miroku glares* *eye twitching* *Shippo comes in*

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"They left. You're a bit late, in case you hadn't noticed."

*Shippo shrugs*

"I was busy."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now get me out."

*Shippo lets Miroku out* *both follow footprints out of dungeon*

*Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara are running through the passages* *come to a dead end out on cliff* *Sango glares at Inuyasha*

"I **told** you to take a right back there! But do you ever listen to **me**?"

"We'll just turn around!"

"I don't think so."

*Sesshomaru steps out of the shadows* *Jaken and demon dogs are following*

"Now, Inuyasha, I'm going to put an end to you and all of your little friends. Which one should I freeze first? How about the little troublemaker who started it all...Kagome."

*Sesshomaru points ice wand at Kagome* *Miroku and Shippo run out of cave and run into Jaken* *Jaken falls and the head staff knocks the ice wand out of Sesshomaru's hand* *ice wand lands at Sesshomaru's feet*

"You missed."

_"Oh, come on! Sesshomaru! You were supposed to fall off the cliff and let Inuyasha rescue you!"_

"I'm not falling off the cliff."

"And if he does, I'm not rescuing him."

"I wouldn't **need** you to rescue me, **brother**."

_"Then how does Rudolph...I mean Inuyasha...make his wish that the snow queen, er, king, be nice?"_

*Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at same time*

"He doesn't."

_ "Oh come on guys! You're acting like three-year-olds! Follow the script! It's not that difficult!"_

*Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shake their heads* *narrator sighs*

_"I'll have to come up with something else then."_

*narrator thinks* *everyone watches*

_"I'VE GOT IT!!!"_

*everyone*

"What?!"

_"No, on second thought, maybe not..."_

*all groan* *Sesshomaru*

"Here's an idea, I'll let you go if you **don't** make me nice."

*narrator shrugs*

_"I guess that'll have to do. Continue."_

*Sesshomaru, in a loud, overly dramatized voice*

"For some reason, I am giving you a wish. If you do **not** use that wish to make me nice, I will let you go."

"Fine by me. I wish that my nose didn't glow!"

*Sesshomaru points his wand at Inuyasha* *the wand makes a slight 'boink' noise and does nothing*

"Hey! My nose still glows!"

_"Well we can't change that. That ruins the ending."_

"Fine then. I wish that the narrator was locked outside."

*POOF!* *narrator is locked outside the theater* *faintly*

_"Don't think that I can't still control the story from out here!"_

"Oh, drat. I thought we'd finally gotten rid of her."

"Too bad."

_"Shut up! Get back to the script before I decide to have an avalanche burry you all."_

*Inuyasha shrugs*

"Well, see ya' bro."

"Whatever."

*Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara leave ice castle* *go outside into snowstorm* *Kagome, to Inuyasha*

"Inuyasha! You should've asked for the storm to stop! Now Christmas will be ruined because **you** had to throw the narrator out!"

"How about we just get home first. Then we can worry about the blizzard."

*everyone struggles through the blizzard* *Miroku trips over a rock*

"A little light would be nice, Inuyasha!"

"Fine!"

*Inuyasha's nose begins to glow* *just then, search party drives up in snow-mobile* *Koga's pack member*

"Hey! Need a lift?"

*all, at same time*

"Yes!"

Act 3, Next Scene

*they all go back to Naraku-Clause's village* *Inuyasha is lighting the way* *everyone rushes out to greet them* *Naraku-Clause comes out*

"Good to see you back! Ho! Ho! Ho! I'm afraid that Christmas will be canceled though, I couldn't possibly fly in this storm. Unless..."

*sees Inuyasha's nose glowing*

"Inuyasha! I could your nose to guide us through the storm!"

"Does this mean I get to lead the sled team?!"

"No, I'll just cut off your nose and put it on one of my other flyers."

*narrator mutters something from outside the theater* *wind blows snow off of roof* *snow falls on and buries Naraku* *muffled*

"Yes. You get to lead my flyers."

_"Everyone spent the rest of that night and all the next day getting ready for Christmas. The humans wrapped the last few presents, the demons prepared for their upcoming flight, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara helped Naraku-Clause load the sled. Finally, everything was set. The fliers got into their harnesses, and prepared for takeoff. Everyone gathered around to wish them luck on the dangerous flight."_

*Kagome goes over to Inuyasha*

"Wow, Inuyasha. You finally have your wish, to be one of Naraku-Clause's flyers. I'm glad you got what you wanted."

*gives him a quick hug*

"Actually Kagome, I got two things I've always wanted. A position as lead flyer, and **you**."

*kisses her* *Naraku-Clause gets in sleigh*

"We ready for take-off?"

*all flyers*

"YES!"

*Kagome, running to join crowd*

"Good luck, Inuyasha! It's up to you to save Christmas!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't let you down!"

*Naraku-Clause*

"Flyers! Count off!"

*Inuyasha's daddy*

"Hey narrator, do we use the reindeer's names or our own?"

_"Good question. Hm. I think I've twisted this story enough as it is. Use the reindeer's names. Except you, Inuyasha, you may as well use your own name. That could be your treat for having to put up with a glowing nose for the whole production!"_

"Gee, thanks..."

_"Continue!"_

"Dasher!"  
"Danser!"  
"Prancer!"  
"Vixen!"  
"Commet!"  
"Cupid!"  
"Donner!"  
"Blitzen!"  
"Inuyasha!"

"Flyers, take off!"

*sled flies into the air, Inuyasha's glowing nose penetrating the snow storm*

*Narrator starts singing from outside theater as sled flies away*

_"Inu, the red-nosed demon, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows. All of the other demons, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Inu, join in any demon games! Then one foggy Christmas eve, Naraku came to say,"_

"Inuyasha, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

_"Then how the demons loved him! As they shouted out with glee..."_

*deadly*

"Yay."

*narrator glares, but continues singing*

_"Inu the red-nosed demon, you'll go down in history!"_

*song ends*

_"Guys, that was terrible. We'll try it again at the very end."_

"What, you mean it's not over?!?"

"_No, not yet. I've still got one more scene to go."_

*all groan*

Act 3, Next Scene

*Christmas morning* *Sesshomaru's castle* *Rin*

"Ooh! Jaken, look!"

*points at huge pile of toys and packages* *Jaken's mouth drops*

*Sesshomaru comes in*

"Well, well. Looks like my brother was here."

"This one's for you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

*Rin hands him a present* *Sesshomaru opens it* *takes out a key* *notices a new door in his castle* *opens it using key* *ice sculptures inside* *Sesshomaru smiles* *Rin in backround ripping open presents* *looks at Jaken* *ties a bow around his neck* *Sesshomaru laughs and goes to open presents with Rin* *Rin picks one up*

"Hey! This one's from Shippo!"

*opens it* *inside is a stuffed fox toy wearing an angel outfit* *Rin hugs it* *Naraku-clause's workshop* *Inuyasha gives a present to Shippo*

"Here, you little brat."

*Shippo opens it* *Inuyasha's teddy bear* *Shippo hugs Inuyasha*

"Thanks Inuyasha! I'll take good care of it!"

*Sango, looking through presents* *Miroku comes up behind her*

"Um, Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Here!"

*Miroku shoves a small package into Sango's hands* *clasps his hands behind his back shyly and shuffles his feet* * Sango opens it* *inside is a small velvet box*

"Miroku..."

*opens box* *inside is a ring* *Miroku drops to his knees and takes Sango's hand*

"Sango, would you marry me?"

*Sango smiles slowly*

"Yes."

*Miroku stands*

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Sango! Say it again!"

*Sango laughs*

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

*Miroku swings Sango around*

"Hey everybody! We're engaged!"

*general crowd moves over to congratulate them* *Inuyasha claps Miroku over back* *Kagome hugs Sango* *Shippo leaps up into their arms*

"Congratulations, you guys!"

*Kagome breaks free from crowd* *Inuyasha comes up behind her* *sets a flower on the ground and taps her shoulder* *leaps up into the air and clings onto ceiling* *Kagome turns* *picks up flower* *looks up at ceiling*

"Thanks Inuyasha, that's really sweet of you!"

*Inuyasha drops to floor beside her, blushing*

"How'd you know I was up there?"

*Kagome points* *Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are pointing up* *Inuyasha glares at them* *turns to Kagome*

"Kagome, I..."

*hears 'ah-hem' from above* *both look up* *Shippo is perched on a shelf above them holding a sprig of mistletoe* *Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other* *Kagome blushes, smiling* *Inuyasha smiles* *they kiss* *all*

"Awwwww!"

_"Isn't that cute!"_

*Kagome and Inuyasha blush and turn away from each other* *pause* *both turn back* *kiss again* *camera zooms out* *music starts playing*

_"And they all lived happily ever after. Well, someone had to say it!"_

*all*

"Inu the red-nosed demon, has a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows! All of the other demons, used to laugh and call him names! Then never let poor Inu, join in any demon games! Then one foggy Christmas eve, Naraku came to say: Inu with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? Then all the demons loved him! As they shouted out with glee..."

_"Yippee!"_

*Inuyasha rolls his eyes*

"Inu, the red-nosed demon, you'll go down in hi - sto - reeeey!!!!! Merry Christmas!!!!"

*curtain closes*

*narrator walks on stage amidst wild applause*

(Reader, that is your cue to start clapping.)

_"Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad that you all enjoyed this production. In light of the holiday season, I would like to..."_

"Hey wait a second!!!"

*Inuyasha comes on stage*

"I locked you out of the theater! How'd you get back in?!"

_"There's this invention, they're called __**keys**__."_

*narrator grabs Inuyasha by collar and drags him off stage*

"_Go make out with your girlfriend or something! I'm busy! Sorry about that. Anyway, I'd like to recognize some special people, and hand out a few rewards. The first recognition goes to Naraku, who, despite his dark past, was forced (against his will) to play the part of the world's most loving and caring and generous man. Thank you for your cooperation. Secondly, I would like to thank the rest of the cast, who put up with my insanity for this whole thing. I only have a few rewards. First one goes to Inuyasha, for learning all those lines. (Which had to be hard, given his lack of brain.) Secondly, to Kagome, who put up with Koga for as long as she did and not strangle him. Third reward goes to Toru the Great, who actually nagged and pestered me into finishing this fan fictio...er...play. So, big "Yay you!" certificate goes to her. Lastly, and most importantly, a giant "Thank you" plack and a box of virtual pocky to all the people who actually stuck with my insanity until the end. Thank you all, and Merry Christmas! Oh, I just though I'd let you know. I started this story in December 2007, and finished it May 24, 2008. Gee, that took a while. Well, in the immortal words of Toru the Great, Bye-bee!"_

*lights fade and theater empties*


End file.
